Cuci Mobil
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Mereka baru tau ternyata nggak cuma cewek-cewek di tempat cuci mobil doang yang bisa sepanas itu. Cowok ternyata juga bisa! NCT; TaeyongxYuta / TaeYu; JohnnyxHansol / Johnsol; JaehyunxDoyoung / Jaedo; WinwinxKun / Winkun; yaoi; fluff; boyslove; BL; boyxboy; nyerempet M


**CUCI MOBIL**

.

Taeyong x Yuta (Taeyu)

Jaehyun x Doyoung (JaeDo)

Johnny x Hansol (Johnsol)

Winwin x Kun (Winkun)

Slight! Nomin

.

.

Rated : T+ (nyerempet M)

Length : oneshot

Genre : romance; friendship; humor (gagal)

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

WARNING! Bahasa setengah non-baku

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Minggu pagi itu matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Orang-orang memulai paginya dengan berjalan-jalan pagi atau berolah raga di luar rumah di sekitar taman kota.

Begitu pula dengan empat laki-laki bujangan ini. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara olah raga pagi sekaligus 'cuci mata' melihat cewek-cewek yang berseliweran di taman kota menggunakan kaos _tank-top_ dan hotpants. Katanya sih buat me - _refresh_ mata dari tumpukan tugas kuliah selama seminggu.

Keempatnya memutuskan untuk menuju rumahnya Johnny yang tidak jauh dari taman kota, karena ingin menumpang sarapan di sana.

Ketika mereka sedang sibuk bercanda sepanjang jalan kompleks perumahannya Johnny, mendadak Jaehyun terdiam. Cowok putih itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya sambil memusatkan perhatiannya ke sebuah rumah berhalaman luas di seberang jalan.

"Kau kenapa sih, Jae?" tanya Winwin sambil menyenggol bahu Jaehyun.

"Eh coba lihat deh. Aku baru tau cowok bisa se- _hot_ itu kalo lagi nyuci mobil." kata Jaehyun sambil menunjuk kumpulan cowok-cowok manis yang sedang mencuci tiga mobil.

Dua teman lainnya –Johnny dan Taeyong- langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju Jaehyun.

"Woy! Ngapain sih lo, Jae?" seru Johnny. Ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke rumah di seberang dan… TADA! Kedua matanya langsung melotot.

"Astaga, aku baru tau ternyata nggak Cuma cewek-cewek di tempat cuci mobil doang yang bisa sepanas itu. cowok kayak mereka juga bisa ya." Kata Johnny.

Di halaman luas rumah itu ada empat cowok manis yang sedang sibuk mencuci tiga mobil. mereka adalah Yuta, Doyoung, Kun dan Hansol. Keempat cowok berstatus _uke_ itu lagi asik-asiknya bercanda sambil menyiramkan sabun dan air ke mobil mereka.

"Oh God! Itu kan Doyoung hyung!" Jaehyun baru sadar kalau pacarnya ada di antara cowok-cowok manis itu.

"Sumpah ya. Pujaan hati gue juga ada di situ." Itu kata Johnny. Pasalnya ada kakak tingkatnya yang benar-benar ia gilai karena paras garangnya tapi manis. Namanya Ji Hansol.

Taeyong bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya dengan benar ketika melihat pemuda Jepang incarannya basah-basahan seperti itu. bagaimana tidak, Yuta memakai kaus tipis tanpa lengan. Ditambah bajunya yang basah membuat kaus putih tipis itu menempel di tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan kenikmatan tak terhingga bagi Taeyong.

"Gila! Itu dadanya minta digigit kali ya." Batin Taeyong bergejolak.

"Kun- _ge_ ngapain di situ? Kun- _ge_ kan nggak punya mobil." kata Winwin. Ia bingung kenapa kakak tingkat yang sangat dekat dengannya itu berada di sana mencuci mobil bersama tiga temannya. Padahal Kun itu kan nggak punya mobil. lagipula di sini ia juga numpang di rumah sepupunya yang namanya Jun.

"Eh kita samperin yuk. Siapa tau mereka minta bantuan kita." Saran Jaehyun. Yang langsung diangguki antusias oleh Taeyong, Winwin dan Johnny.

Mereka berempat mendekati rumah itu. Johnny bersiul keras, membuat empat cowok manis itu menoleh dari kegiatan mereka.

"Eneng eneng sedang ngapain nih?" tanya Johnny sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Tapi justru ia langsung mendapat tatapan garang dari pujaan hatinya, si Hansol.

"Kamu ngapain di sini, John?" tanya Hansol ketus. Johnny hanya bisa elus dada melihat kesinisan pujaan hatinya.

"Wah… ada pesta ya di sini. Boleh ikut dong!" seru Jaehyun girang.

"Kita nggak pesta, Jae. Emang kamu nggak lihat kita sedang ngapain." Kata Kun sambil mengangkat selangnya.

"Cuci mobil." balas Winwin.

"Nah itu tau."

"Ya kan Cuma basa-basi aja sayangku." Kata Jaehyun, tepatnya kepada Doyoung. Membuat cowok bak kelinci itu merona.

"Eh Yut, boleh dong kita ikutan. Ya ya ya?" tanya Taeyong.

Yuta menatap datar Taeyong. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia deg-degan sendiri melihat tampang Taeyong seperti itu. Taeyong saat ini memakai kaus lengan pendek dan celana pendek, beserta sepatu olah raga warna hitam. Keringatnya mengucur di lehernya, membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau beri cobaan kepada hamba dengan mendatangkan makhluk seperti ini?'

"Nggak boleh! Kita sudah cukup orang buat cuci mobil-mobil ini." Jawab Yuta.

"Eh, tapi Kun- _ge_ kan nggak punya mobil. Ngapain ikutan cuci mobil segala." Kata Winwin. Kemudian ia langsung mendapat siraman rohani dari selang yang dipegang Kun.

"Suka-suka _gege_ dong mau cuci mobil siapa. Sudah sudah. Kalian berempat sebaiknya pulang saja. Soalnya kita udah hamper selesai nih cuci-cucinya."

Empat cowok ganteng itu berseru tidak terima.

"Ayolah, hyung. Kami kan juga ingin ikutan cuci mobil kalian. Siapa tau mobilnya lebih kinclong dan harum kalau dicuci cowok-cowok tampan macam kami." Kata Johnny yang langsung disoraki tiga temannya.

"Nggak! Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja sana. Cuci mobil kalian sendiri saja sana."

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun menjentikkan jarinya. Ia langsung beringsut ke sebelah Johnny dan berbisik.

"Hyung, kau ada mobil kan di garasi? Aku juga bawa mobil tadi pas ke rumahmu. Bagaimana kalau kita ambil mobil kita terus bawa ke sini. Kayaknya di garasimu ada dua mobil deh."

Johnny mendelik. "Kepalamu! Mobil satunya punya ibuku, bodoh! Kalau ketahuan bawa kabur, bisa kena semprot gue."

"Ya sudah. Bawa mobilmu yang besar itu aja. Bagaimana? Okay?"

Johnny mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kemudian Jaehyun memberitahukan Taeyong dan Winwin perihal rencananya itu.

"Baiklah, nona-nona. Kami akan segera kembali. Jadi jangan coba-coba pergi dari sini dulu, okay?" kata Jaehyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Empat cowok manis itu langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi ingin muntah. Terutama Doyoung. Rasanya ia ingin menyemprot muka Jaehyun.

Yuta mengarahkan selangnya ke empat cowok ganteng itu sambil berseru. "Hayo! Pasti ada yang kalian rencanakan!"

"Kami akan kembali, sayangku!" teriak Taeyong. Kemudian mereka berlari keluar halaman rumah Yuta menuju rumah Johnny.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara klakson di depan rumah Yuta. Empat cowok manis itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang sedang mengelap badan mobil mereka. Mata mereka membelalak ketika melihat ada dua mobil besar terparkir di depan rumah Yuta.

"Astaga, mereka nggak menyerah rupanya."

Johnny dan Jaehyun keluar dari mobil masing-masing, bersama dengan Taeyong dan Winwin. Mereka berjalan angkuh masuk ke halaman rumah Yuta.

"Bagaimana? Kami bawa mobil kami sendiri. jadi acara cuci-mencuci mobil masih dilanjut kan?"

Belum sempat Yuta dan Hansol memprotes, Jaehyun dan Johnny langsung memelesat masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan mengemudikannya masuk ke halaman rumah Yuta yang luas.

Doyoung beringsut ke sebelah Yuta lalu berbisik. "Eh Yut, gebetanmu kok nggak bawa mobil? dia kere ya?"

Yuta menjitak kepala Doyoung. "Enak aja. Dia tuh Cuma nggak suka bawa mobil kemana-mana."

Doyoung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Nah, ayo acara cuci-cuci mobil dimulai!" seru Taeyong.

.

.

Acara cuci-mencuci mobil itu malah berakhir dengan main semprot air dan sabun. Bahkan ada lima mobil yang terbengkalai di sana dalam keadaan masih dipenuhi busa-busa sabun.

Yuta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Halaman rumahnya jadi kacau. Pot rumahnya ada beberapa yang jatuh berserakan, selang yang terus mengeluarkan air, seember sabun yang tumpah dan lima mobil yang terbengkalai. Tidak hanya halaman rumah Yuta yang penuh lima mobil –apalagi mobil besar Johnny dan Jaehyun- tapi juga halaman rumahnya seperti baru saja kena gempa.

"Tau begini nggak usah setujuin usul mereka." Gerutu Yuta.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Yut?" tiba-tiba Taeyong berdiri di sebelah Yuta yang berdiri di atas teras rumahnya.

Yuta menghela nafas. "Lihat, Tae. Temen-temenmu tuh pengacau banget ya. Bilangnya mau cuci-cuci mobil. kok malah jadi nyerang temen-temen aku sih."

Taeyong merangkul bahu Yuta. Tapi malah langsung dibalas tatapan sengit dari Yuta.

"Ya kan tujuan kita memang begini. Hehehe…"

Di hadapan Yuta, teman-teman Yuta sedang main kejar-kejaran dengan teman-temannya Taeyong. Johnny lagi asik menggelitik tubuh Hansol, Jaehyun yang sibuk lempar-lemparan busa sabun dengan Doyoung dan Winwin yang main semprot air dengan Kun.

Yuta memijit keningnya. Pasti tagihan listrik dan air bakal naik kali ini. Mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak air hanya untuk bermain-main seperti anak kecil.

"Lebih baik kita ambil minum aja buat yang lainnya. Siapa tau nanti habis dikasih minum langsung diem." Usul Taeyong.

Yuta menghela nafas kasar. Ia hanya menyetujui usulan Taeyong. Lagipula ia sudah haus. Sejak pagi tadi saat tiga temannya datang Yuta belum sempat minum sedikitpun. Ia juga lapar karena belum sarapan daritadi.

Kemudian ia menyuruh Jaemin –adik sepupunya- untuk membeli makanan siap saji di restoran cepat saji dekat rumahnya. Jaemin awalnya ogah-ogahan karena ia sibuk _chatting_ sama pacarnya, yaitu Jeno. Tapi Yuta memberi iming-imingan bakal memberi Jaemin jatah makanan lebih banyak.

"Bener lho hyung. Jatahku jadi dua kali lipat." Kata Jaemin.

Yuta mengangguk malas. Kemudian memberi beberapa lembar uang kepada adik sepupunya dan menyuruhnya segera pergi sebelum teman-temannya mengeluh lapar.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Yuta pergi keluar membawa enam kaleng soda dari dalam kulkasnya. Untungnya ia menyimpan banyak minuman di dalam kulkas sebagai jaga-jaga kalau teman-temannya sering datang.

"Tae, cepetan. Makan cemilannya nanti dong." Seru Yuta saat ia melihat Taeyong malah sibuk memakan cemilan dari toples-toples di meja ruang tengah Yuta.

Saat ia mencapai teras, ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan tidak senonoh.

Enam kaleng soda yang ia bawa di dalam kantung plastic jatuh semua. Mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya benar-benar 'tidak senonoh'.

Bagaimana tidak. Ada tiga pasang manusia di sana dan mereka sekarang malah sibuk bercumbu. Oh astaga, mata Yuta ternodai!

Johnny dan Hansol sudah tergeletak di atas rerumputan dalam keadaan saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, bahkan tangan nakal Johnny mulai merambat ke tubuh Hansol. Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang berada di dalam mobil biru milik Doyoung pun juga sibuk berciuman. Yuta tidak mau tahu sudah sejauh mana pasangan JaeDo itu berciuman di dalam mobilnya Doyoung. Yang sudah pastikan mereka pasti sudah sampai tahap pertengahan menuju 'ehem'. Sedangkan Winwin dan Kun berpelukan, tapi Yuta yakin Winwin pasti sedang mencuri-curi ciuman dari bibir Kun.

Yuta ingin sekali berteriak marah saat ini juga. Setelah merusak halaman rumahnya, membiarkan mobil-mobil itu terbengkalai dan sekarang malah sibuk beradegan tak senonoh… di halaman rumahnya pula!

'Oh astaga, kalau mau melakukan 'itu' seharusnya di dalam ruangan dong!' gerutu Yuta dalam hati.

Yuta hendak mengeluarkan ultimatumnya tapi tubuhnya mendadak berputar ke belakang oleh tangan seseorang. Ia melotot marah pada Taeyong, namun malah dibalas seringai mengerikan dari Taeyong.

"Bilang saja kau iri kan?" bisik Taeyong seduktif.

Belum sempat Yuta melayangkan protesnya, Taeyong menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Yuta, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan cepat dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman intim.

Kedua mata bulat Yuta melebar. Ia memukul-mukul dada Taeyong, memberontak dalam ciumannya. Tangan Taeyong terarah ke tengkuk Yuta, menahannya agar kepalanya tidak bergerak-gerak, lalu memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Yuta.

Yuta menahan nafas. Di detik-detik selanjutnya ia malah terlena dan ikut memejamkan mata untuk menikmati betapa nikmatnya ciumannya dengan Taeyong. Kedua lengannya otomatis melingkar di leher Taeyong, menariknya mendekat seraya menggigit-gigit bibir Taeyong.

Taeyong semakin gencar menghisap, mengulum, melumat dan menjilat bibir manis Yuta. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama memendam hasrat untuk merasakan bibir itu terkabulkan. Ia benar-benar mabuk kepayang dalam ciumannya dengan Yuta dan tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Oh, bahkan Taeyong sampai lupa daratan kalau mereka ada di halaman rumah Yuta. Ia sudah tidak peduli tetangga atau orang lain yang lewat akan menyaksikan adegan tak senonohnya dan teman-temannya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya satu, yaitu Yuta.

Tangan Taeyong mulai merambat ke balik kaus Yuta. Menggerayangi tubuh mulus itu sambil melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yuta. Yuta menggeram, lengannya semakin erat memeluk leher Taeyong saat tangan Taeyong berhasil masuk ke dalam kaus putihnya.

"Yuta hyung aku bawa—OH ASTAGAAA! YA TUHAAAANN!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan membahana Jaemin.

"OH MY EYES! MATAKUUU! MATAKU TERNODAI! EOMMAAA! APPAAA! YUTA-HYUNG NAKAAAL! UWAAAA!" Jaemin berteriak-teriak di depan rumah Yuta sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahkan makanan yang ia beli tadi sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah kakinya.

Empat pasang manusia di sana langsung saling menjauhkan diri. Teriakan Jaemin benar-benar mengganggu momen mereka. Tapi ada untungnya karena membuat mereka tidak kebablasan untuk melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'.

Yuta segera mendorong Taeyong hingga cowok tampan mirip Jack Frost itu terjatuh. Wajah Yuta memerah parah hingga ke telinganya. Ia baru sadar apa yang ia perbuat. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah teman-temannya di bawah sana. Tidak berbeda jauh darinya, semuanya terlihat memerah wajahnya!

"Mampus aku kena semprot Oka-san lagi." Gumam Yuta.

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Hehehe… kembali kali ini bersama FF couple NCT.

Pertama-tama aku mau bilang semoga kalian suka dengan FF dan pairing yang aku buat di sini. (soalnya couple NCT yang **gilai** selama ini ya Jaedo, Johnsol, Taeyu, Nomin, Winkun)

Aku dapat ide ini pas pagi-pagi bantuin cuci mobilnya ayah. Kan lagi liburan tuh, aku disuruh bantuin cuci mobil di halaman rumah. Pas lagi nyuci eh aku malah dapat 'ilham' FF ini. Hehehehe…

Aku sengaja buat FF ini setengah baku dan non-baku. Biar lebih rileks.

Terima kasih untuk review/fav/follow di FF sebelumnya. Ketiganya masih dibutuhkan di FF berikutnya dan FF ini lho ya. Hehe…

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
